Not My Son
by Mshushu22
Summary: A once peaceful night for Danny quickly turns into horror as his mother finally catches him as Danny Phantom. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom


**Danny's POV:**

Blackness ebbed away from my mind as my eyesight focus on a single, black and hollow dot in front of me. It was the barrel of an eco-gun. I gasped as pain shot up my side and I started to remembered how I fell to the ground. I dart my eyes to look beyond the gun to see my mom, her eyes wide in disbelief and I realized that her hands were shaking as she stared down at me. She had successfully shot me down, knocking me out for a few-minutes?- and I had pummeled to the ground. The worst part- I knew that I had changed back into my human form. It wasn't just that my hair was now black and that I didn't have a green aura surrounding me- it was that my being felt warm, not held by the icy cold that was my ghost half. Panic clutched at my stomach, twisting it into knots of fear, yet somehow I was able to stutter out,

"Mo-mom."

My mom started shaking her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing or maybe even can't. My eyes pleaded with her,

"Just let me explain."

If it wasn't for my enhanced hearing, I may not have heard her mumbling,

"It's not true. No. No it's not real. No, no, no. You're not him!" My mom shouted the last line and I flinched away from her, curling within myself. I trembled in fear as my mom continued to point her gun at me. I couldn't change back, and I desperately wanted to get away. But I couldn't move, not with the pain and fear chaining me in my place. I tried using my voice again, failing to hide my fear in it as it came out in a whimper,

"Please, mom."

"No!" My mom tighten her grip on the gun, pointing it closer to my forehead, "I don't know what trick you're playing at Phantom but you. are. not. my. son."

"Wait! Please. Mom listen to me. It's me, Danny." I held my hands out in front of me, attempting to show that I meant no harm and wouldn't try to escape. This was not how it was suppose to be. I only wanted a night off- no ghosts, no homework, nothing. Just to be by myself as I enjoyed the flight of weightlessness. I could feel the lump in my throat and the start of tears in the corner of my eyes. My mom didn't believe me and she held a gun mercilessly to my head.

She frowned in suspicion, anger and denial as my mom stared down at me, her lip quivering.

"How dare you impose yourself on my son. I demand you to leave him alone, _ghost_ , this instant or face the consequences."

"Mom- please believe me. I am Danny. It's a long story- but it is _me_."

"No. It can't be. You can't be human and a ghost- not unless one's overshadowed by one. And I swear Phantom, if you harm my baby boy, you'll wish you never had an afterlife."

"I am Danny, Mom! Phantom and I are the same!" I tried pushing myself up, desperately pleading, but my arms failed and I crashed back into the pavement. I squinted my eyes shut as I allowed myself to change back, the electric blue ring splitting me in half; hoping that my mom will understand that I am Phantom. My mom lowered her gun, clutching her fists as I watch her tried to think through the situation held before her. I could only hope that her interests in ghosts will have her listen to me for once. Suspended in silence, I held my breath, pleading with my eyes for my mom not to extinguish my existence. Just as time slowed, it instantly went into hyper speed as the hum of the Fenton thermos buzzed through my eardrums, my mom yelling out,

"If you'll not leave my son, then I'll force you out of him myself Phantom!"

I cried out as I start to feel my body being pulled into the thermos. I became crashed and confined in the annoying container. Now I could cry, let the fear seep in over the fact that my mom doesn't believe me. Even saw with her own eyes how I transform, and still she loathed ghosts. Still she hated me- I could only pray that Jazz will be able to save me.

 **A/N: First Danny Phantom one-shot and first time writing for this fandom due to one-shot challenges with my friend, Kad88 (who is an amazing writer and should check out her stories as well!) This prompt was what would happen if Danny's parents (one or both) found out his powers before either of them were ready- so no PP. Hope you all enjoyed reading it- whether you like the plot or not- I hope it was well-written enough to be an enjoyable read. Please review, favorite and/or follow. I also have a DP and YJ slight crossover if you did enjoy my writing. Thank you for reading, reviewing or following! (For those who wondered why I republished- I realized and was confirmed that the Fenton Thermos can't capture halfas if in human form- which I wasn't sure about before but it was brought to my attention and just had to fix it then. Thank you all for still reading, reviewing, favoriting and following)**


End file.
